


Bad Evening

by Grumpy_Grizzly



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Grizzly/pseuds/Grumpy_Grizzly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was definitely not Gail's day, and of course it had to end with a dinner at a fancy restaurant with her mother and brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Evening

The keys fell with a loud metallic clang on the floor. Gail cursed her clumsiness and looked down to where she thought they had fallen. They were nowhere to be seen. She cursed again, this fucked up day really did not seem to ever have an end. Then again, she had started the day receiving an “invitation” to dinner with her mother at an ungodly hour in the morning. To top that, it was naturally on one of her days off.  
But nobody ever said no to Elaine Peck without suffering some fallout right after. Her mother had the attitude of a bloodhound, she never let go once she had gotten a hold on someone or something. That attitude had landed her her position of Superintendant of the Toronto Police, albeit with a terrible reputation among many. Gail searched for her phone in her purse, to use as a flashlight to find these damn keys. If only she had not been to that dinner, maybe she wouldn’t be freezing to death at four in the morning while trying to find the keys to Holly’s place.  
She should not have come here, it was almost 4 am and Holly was working tomorrow morning. But Gail could not bring herself to walk back to “her” place, not now. It was way too late, she was way too tired, plus the guys would most likely be annoying in the morning. And after the hellish day she had had, she could do with some nice, quiet time cuddling with her favourite person. Not that she would have admitted any part of that thought to anyone, and certainly not to her colleagues. She had a grumpy facade to uphold. Plus she hated people, especially her mother.

* * *

_a few hours ago_  
“And why is your friend not there, Gail ?” Gail had clenched her fists under the table as her mother had once again avoided using the right name to talk about Holly. She had been trying to stay civil and polite, but the woman in front of her had been pushing too much.  
“Mother, she has a name, it’s Holly, and she IS my girlfriend, you’re going to have to get used to that.” She had almost been grinding her teeth trying to keep her anger contained. Her brother had squeezed her hand under the table, looking at her with an apologetic face. Her mother had flinched at her use of the word girlfriend, and it had convinced Gail she had done the right thing not bringing Holly to the dinner, it would have been horrendous.  
“Don’t you take that tone with me, young girl ! I have not worked so hard for you and your brother’s sakes to have you ruin it all by being all... weird !”  
“Mom !” Steve had stared at their mother for a while after that, looking very shocked at her speech.  
Gail had felt that if she were to speak at that instant, she would have only made things worse and she had not wanted to make a scene in public. Plus they had still been waiting for the food to come and she had been hungry.  
They had settled down in a very tense silence until the food was brought to their table.

* * *

“Stupid damn keys, where the HELL are you ?” Because, of course, objects could answer questions. Now that would be useful, but no, there was no answer from her keys. There were little reflections whenever she turned her phone light around and it took her a few seconds to understand it was starting to snow on her. “Damn winter. Of course it starts snowing right now…” If she had been able to come back in her car she would not have felt so cold already, but sadly her car keys (and car) were still at the precinct that day. Curse her for refusing to walk there to get them back just because her mother had gone that way too.

* * *

‘‘So the food is okay.’’ Her brother was trying to fill in the silence that had not been dissipated by the waiter bring their food. Gail did not want to add anything and still hoped for a moment of peace and quiet where she would be able to eat her meal and pretend everything was okay. Nevertheless, she had her hopes crushed by her mother complaining some more, this time about the food and how it was a bad choice. It had to be a bad choice after all, it was a suggestion from Gail, the restaurant, and not a genious idea from her brother or an endorsed place her mother would have chosen. Gail had again clenched her fists under the table, she would end up with carpal tunnel problems if that dinner lasted too long. 

* * *

Hoping against reason that the door was unlocked, she tried to open it, but it stayed shut. Holly had heard enough nightmarish stories from Gail and her colleagues about attacks in the middle of the night to lock the door. Also, Gail had insisted, mostly because she had once been kidnapped at a place she would have considered safe, even though it was McNally’s loft. But at this moment, in the dark and snowy weather, she would have given a lot to have the door just open as she pushed it. She still didn’t want to ring the bell or knock at the door, Holly needed her rest.

* * *

They had somehow managed to have a quiet eating time, and the waiter had just brought their dessert that the little blond woman hoped to eat in the same fashion. Once more, she seemed to have misplaced her hopes.  
“You know, Gail, you are not going to get anywhere hanging with that kind of people.”  
Gail blanched at her mother’s sentence. Her brother almost choked on his cake. The other patrons around them also seemed to skip a beat in their respective conversations. It was like someone had suddenly hit pause.

* * *

The rage she had felt at the dinner had been washed away by the snow, and she crumbled down at the door, feeling nothing but despair and disappointment. The anger was still there, but it was numbed by the cold and fatigue and Gail just leaned against the door, openly crying.

* * *

“You did NOT just say what I heard.”  
Her mother was not one to take back her word, and Gail just put her napkin on the table, looked at her brother who was still flabbergasted and staring at Elaine Peck, and just stood up.  
“You better not leave this restaurant now, Gail.” The tone of her mother was meant to be scary and impressive, but it just made her already burning anger at her mother’s inaptitude of being just that turn into a molten rage.  
She gave no further look to the table, and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Gail was just tired and crying at the door. She knew she should have stood up and gone back to her appartment, or called Holly, or rung the doorbell, but she did not have the energy to do so, and she was almost falling asleep on the front porch, covered by a little bit of snow.  
Right when her brain was trying to push her towards life-saving movement, the door opened to a worried-looking Holly holding a baseball bat, who took just one look at her to drop the bat in the house and take the blond officer inside, holding her tightly.  
“Shhh, it’s going to be alright sweetie.”  
Holly closed and locked the door right behind them.


End file.
